Martha Kent
Martha Kent (nee Clark) is the widow of the lateJonathan Kent, adoptive mother of Clark Kent, and the US Senator for the state of Kansas. She's also known as the Red Queen. History Martha is the daughter of William Clark, a lawyer. William mistakenly believed she was forced into a rural life by Jonathan, but she proved many times that she found her chosen path extremely fulfilling. Having a family was something she wanted very much, although she and Jonathan were unable to conceive. During a meteor shower she and Jonathan came across baby Kal-Eland his ship. She took Clark's arrival as a gift or an act of fate and, without hesitating, convinced Jonathan that they should raise him. She chose her maiden name for their son's first name. Together, she and Jonathan raised Clark to be respectful, selfless, hard working and have a strong moral fiber. After Jonathan's death, Martha took his position in the Kansas State Senate and focused her energy on her new job. In addition, her and Lionel Luthor's shared background and ideals formed into a close friendship. She served for over a year until the death of Senator Ed Burke. Martha took Burke's US Senate position and moved to Washington, DC, to fulfill her duties. She has currently taken the alias of the Red Queen to protect her son Clark from the government agency called Checkmate. She returned to Smallville for a short time with her new boyfriend, Perry White. As the Red Queen, she forced Maxwell Lord to get the Book of Rao's location from Tess Mercer and has forged an alliance with Clark's guardian angel, John Jones. After going back to Washington D.C., she sent Clark a present. After the VRA was put into effect, Martha Kent was one of the many protesters against the new law. At a rally where she protested against it, she was almost shot by Alexander Luthor. She later confonted Lionel, and was knocked out by Alexander Luthor, who then set Luthor Mansion on fire. She was saved by Clark. Later, she attended Clark and Lois's wedding. After discovering Apokolips was entering earth's orbit, she gave Clark final words of encouragement and the two embraced before Clark set off to fulfill his destiny. Physical Appearence At first glance, Martha's heart warming smile would always catch the eye of everyone she knew. She is a typical woman with an average height and build to her petite frame. She has been notice for her attractive appearance more than once with many, including Lionel Luthor. Her eye color is blue and in earlier seasons she had a ginger (red) color to her hair. In Season Nine and Season Ten, her hair is more of a brownish color that has begun to turn gray at the roots. Between Season One and Season Six, Martha usually dressed like a farmer, wearing mostly plaid shirts and jeans. Since she has become a senator in the more recent seasons, Martha dresses more sophisticated. Category:Smallville Characters Category:Main Characters